SkyClan's Pleasure
by hurrdurrburr
Summary: When SkyClan wonder what 'pleasure' truely means, they find out in the most wonderful ways possible.


**So here's my first story on here.**

**These are my first two mating scenes, so they are not very good.**

**This takes place after the short manga adventure in SkyClan's destiny. ^^;**

**- WARNING -**

**This story includes the following ::**

**- Two mating scenes**

**- Femslash**

**So, enjoy. (:**

* * *

Frecklewish was checking up on Leafstar's leg. It had been a few days after Creekfeather, Nettlesplash, Rabbitleap, and Plumwillow had been made warriors.

Leafstar had complained on how her leg was hurting again, so Frecklewish was checking up on it.

Suddenly, Frecklewish's breath had landed on Leafstar's core, through she didn't notice.

Leafstar was trying her best to hold back a moan because of it, and succeded.

"Alright, you're ready to go." Frecklewish mewed and Leafstar nodded, leaving the den.

Leafstar sat in a sunny spot in camp, and watched what was happening.

She noticed Plumwillow and Bouncefire leaving camp together, with Bouncefire's tail brushing Plumwillow's sensitive spot. Leafstar's ears pricked when she heard Plumwillow let out a soft moan, with a smirk playing on Bouncefire's face.

Leafstar suddenly remembered when she and Billystorm had mated one night. They were both in a lustful mood, and snuck out of camp. She could remember it clearly now...

_"Leafstar." Billystorm mewed, greeting her in her den._

_"Hello Billystorm." Leafstar mewed casully. She jumped in surprise when she felt Billystorm's hot breath on her neck suddenly. She couldn't help but let out a small moan. She noticed a lustful look flashing in Billystorm's deep green eyes. _

_"How did you get over here so fast?" She asked with a bit of lust in her voice._

_"Now is not time for questions." Billystorm mewed, licking Leafstar's brown and cream tabby fur with soft, long strokes._

_Leafstar was growing wet, but she didn't want to disturb her clanmates with any yowls, yelps, moans, or purring. _

_"Follow me." Leafstar mewed to Billystorm with even more lust in her voice, and it turned Billystorm on greatly._

_After Leafstar and Billystorm had left camp, they stopped at a clearing that was deep in the forest._

_Billystorm walked over to Leafstar and started to groom her fur again, and then he reached the place that was begging for the strokes of his rough tounge and his hot breath._

_Leafstar moaned loudly, her moans filling the sleeping forest. Billystorm smirked, but suddenly moaned when he felt Leafstar's tail stroking between his legs._

_Billystorm groaned in pleasure as Leafstar's tail wrapped around Billystorm's length, responding by his length growing longer._

_Leafstar let out a lustful moan when she felt Billystorm's tounge enter her hot, wet core._

_Suddenly, she yowled in pleasure when Billystorm hit the right spot, bucking her hips towards Billystorm._

_"Billystorm... I-I th-" Leafstar was cut short from what she was trying to say when she climaxed from Billystorm hitting the spot repeatedly. Billystorm licked up all of Leafstar's juices, his muzzel glistening from the juices when he was done._

_Leafstar crouched down, and beckoned Billystorm with her tail._

_It was the only signal that the lustful tom needed._

_He climbed onto Leafstar's back, and rubbed his length against Leafstar's hot, wet core, teasing her._

_Leafstar hissed in frusteration, but yowled in surprise and pain when Billystorm's length slid into her._

_Leafstar yelped in pain as Billystorm's length teared up her walls, but suddenly moaned in pleasure._

_She bucked her hips towards Billystorm, making his length go in even deeper._

_Billystorm moaned in pleasure when he suddenly felt Leafstar tighten around his length._

_He popped his seed into Leafstar, and then they both climaxed, their juices spilling onto the forest floor as they collapsed._

_"That was amazing..." Leafstar mumered, nuzzeling her mate and licking his cheek._

Leafstar snapped back into reality. She noticed Sharpclaw staring at her.

"What?" She asked her deputy.

"Leafstar, you were, er, moaning. Is something wrong?" He mewed.

"Nothing is wrong." Leafstar mewed quickly, noticing that her core was now wet.

"If you say so." Sharpclaw mewed, and then Leafstar rushed to her den.

_Oh StarClan!_ Leafstar thought. All she felt now was lust, but tried to ignore it.

Suddenly, her thoughts darted back to Frecklewish. She remembered how good it felt when the medicine cat's breath was on her core for that just one heartbeat.

_No! Billystorm is my mate, and Frecklewish is a she-cat! She's also a medicine cat..._ Leafstar thought, shaming herself for thinking that way.

But, Leafstar couldn't stop thinking about it.

It suddenly became to much for Leafstar, and she was curious to how two she-cats would be able to mate.

Leafstar walked over to the medicine den and peered in.

"Frecklewish?" She called, hoping no lust showed in her voice.

"Yes?" Frecklewhish called back.

"I want to talk to you, i-it's something private. Would you care to walk with me through the forest?" She asked the young medicine cat.

"Sure, anything for you Leafstar." Frecklewish mewed, now face to face with her leader.

"Good." Leafstar purred and lead the way the a spot deep in the forest that no one really ever visit.

"So..." Leafstar began, happy that the young medicine cat was not expecting what was to come next.

Frecklewish looked at her leader.

"What do you want to talk about?" The young medicine cat prompted.

"Well, I don't exactly want to talk..." Leafstar mewed, her amber eyes suddenly filling with lust.

"L-Leafstar... y-you have a mate, I'm a medicine cat, and we're both she-cats..." Frecklewish trailed off.

Leafstar padded over to Frecklewish.

"I just can't resist." Leafstar whispered seductively in Frecklewish's ear, wrapping her body around Frecklewish's body.

Frecklewish bit back a moan of pleasure when Leafstar's tail stroked her core.

_Leafstar is good. W-wait, why am I thinking like this?_ Frecklewish thought, her core now becoming wet and hot from the strokes Leafstar gave her between her legs.

Frecklewish yipped in surprise and let her loud moans fill the forest when she felt Leafstar's tail enter her wet, hot core.

Frecklewish's thoughts were now filled with endless lust as Leafstar started licking Frecklewish's leg, going all the way up to the young medicine cat's core.

"Please..." Frecklewish moaned, bucking her hips towards Leafstar's face.

Frecklewish yowled in pleasure when Leafstar's tounge entered her wet core.

Frecklewish arched her back at the feeling that she got, and without warning, she climaxed.

Leafstar purred as she cleaned up between Frecklewish's legs.

"Frecklewish." Leafstar mewed.

"My leg hurts again..." She mewed lustfully.

"Oh, well let me check it." Frecklewish mewed, understanding the signal that Leafstar was giving her.

Frecklewish just moaned at the sight of Leafstar's bright pink core as her leader exposed herself to Frecklewish. It turned Frecklewish on with how hot and wet it looked.

Frecklewish put her paw lightly on Leafstar's core, getting excited when she felt Leafstar shiver in pleasure.

"Frecklewish..." Leafstar moaned as Frecklewish pressed on Leafstar's core harder.

Leafstar moaned even more loudly when she suddenly felt Frecklewish's tounge licking her core.

"Please..." Leafstar begged, and yipped in surprise and pleasure when she felt Frecklewish's tounge enter her core.

Suddenly, Frecklewish hit the right spot, and Leafstar moaned, almost reaching her climax.

Frecklewish shivered with pleasure as Leafstar's tail stroked her core again, and then they both climaxed.

"Oh Leafstar..." Frecklewish moaned.

After they groomed themselves, Leafstar left back to camp with thoughts buzzing inside of Frecklewish's head.

_I will make sure that this happens again. _Frecklewish vowed in her thoughts, and then she simply left the clearing.


End file.
